


Stiles Needs a Nap

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Breathplay, Dom!Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark!Stiles, Tired Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top!Derek, alpha!Derek, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Basically Stiles throws a fit in front of the Pack because he can't sleep so Derek wears him out.





	Stiles Needs a Nap

Stiles has had insomnia all his life. Even as a baby he rarely slept, he rarely cried either. He'd just lay in his crib staring at the ceiling without making a sound. He constantly felt tired but was unable to actually fall asleep. Unfortunately, when it seemed possible to do that, it was always at the worst times.

There was something not a lot of people know except for his father, Melissa who had now become his step-mother, and Scott who had to deal with it the most. When Stiles gets to a certain point of tired, he has a meltdown. He throws a full on temper tantrum like a child and is completely unashamed about it. He could usually put it off till he was alone but his father had seen it two or three times, Melissa had seen it only once, but he had lost count the number of times Scott saw it considering all the time they spent together. Even now that Stiles was dating Derek, the McCall’s and the Stilinski’s had moved in together once John and Melissa had married.

Eventually, Stiles would move in with Derek but for the moment he was absolutely fine with having his bedroom directly across from his best friend’s. He hadn’t had one of his fits in a while surprisingly despite the fact that since he started training with Deaton to control his powers, after every session he was exhausted. He tried his hardest in front of the Pack to make it seem like nothing was wrong but Derek and Scott always knew, Lydia seemed to be picking up on it too.

Stiles was Pack Mom. Everyone came to him when they had a problem. He was the one who took care of everyone, especially Isaac. Stiles nearly killed a member of another pack when they had grabbed Isaac by the shirt. No one fucks with his kids. He was usually the one to figure out whatever monster it was they were looking for since he never slept and was able to keep researching for hours. Currently, they were looking for something that was draining the blood from old people and leaving them dead in ways that would have seemed like natural causes if it weren’t for the fact that when they were drained, the fat drained too. All it left was bones and stretched out flabby skin. Nasty.

They had been searching for two days and Stiles had gotten back from training a couple hours earlier. It was a Saturday nearing 9 pm and Stiles had already cooked and everyone had eaten. Cooking for so many people especially werewolves who could eat five or six serving was tiring in of itself. He was always left to clean up too. Sometimes he wondered if they even appreciated everything he did for them but regardless of if they did, he would always do everything he possibly could for them. Damn, he’d crawled through a drain pipe filled with roaches one time. He hated roaches. Right now though he was so tired he couldn’t think properly. He was waiting for the next 5 minutes to be over and their scheduled research time to be done so he could finally go to sleep. He felt comfort in knowing soon he would be able to just collapse onto a bed with his mate.

He had been switching back in forth between his house and the Hale house sleeping in what was once Derek’s room but had now become both of theirs. It all depended on if Derek had work to do, he had started a job as an architect and his newest project was halfway around the world meaning he would have to stay up late into the night on the phone directing people what to do while either typing up or drawing out the plans. It drove Stiles crazy but thankfully Derek didn’t have anything to deal with tonight so Stiles was gonna sleep here. He always found it easier to sleep when he was curled up with his mate.

He smiled when he saw the clock and knew it was finally over but then got confused for a second when no one else moved only Laura seemed to notice. “Aren’t we done now?” She asked. “No, it’s Saturday we still have 3 hours,” Lydia answered. Stiles froze, feeling his heart drop. He had been thinking about their weekday schedule. Scott tensed up next to him. He knew exactly what was about to happen. Scott put his hand gently on his shoulder and said,”…Stiles” quietly. 

There was a moment of total silence before Stiles burst into tears, sobbing in frustration. Pulling his hair, fists flying and bouncing in his seat before thumping his head down onto his crossed arms on the table, kicking his legs like a child under his chair and screaming into the fabric of his sweater. He couldn’t hear what was happening around him until Scott pulled him straight into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Other people would find that weird, they were best friends and considered each other brothers but they almost always had some sort of physical contact between them like a hand on one another or knees touching. People including some of the Pack at first mistook them for a couple but they weren’t. He threw his arms around Scott’s neck, burying his face, muffled sobs continuing. He could hear the others even Jackson surprisingly asking in panicked voices what’s wrong and the sound of chairs moving before hearing Scott say, “this is what happens... when Stiles needs a nap.” He kept shifting around, crying into Scott's shirt. When he felt two hands on him he immediately knew it was Derek.

Scott released his grip on Stiles who instantly melted in Derek’s arms as he started carrying him away, up the stairs and to their room. "I'm so tired," he mumbled into Derek's neck. "It's alright Red, I've got you," he whispered. As soon as Stiles hit the bed, he tried to curl onto his side. Derek pulled him back up into a sitting position which brought a new wave of tantrum and Stiles started kicking and hitting trying to get Derek off of him so he could lie down.

"No no, you gotta get changed," he said but Stiles kept struggling against him. Derek wasn’t having any of it though and gripped Stiles hard, stripping him down his boxer-briefs before finally releasing him. Maybe he’d be embarrassed later about acting like a child in front of the Pack but he didn’t give a shit right now, he wanted to sleep. Derek stripped himself before spooning Stiles who had closed his eyes.

Five minutes passed and he was still awake. He was exhausted but he started to suspect that maybe his magic had something to do with this. Usually, the best way to stop that was physical activity and he started whining, kicking out again and pulling on the sheets thinking about that. He didn’t want to exercise for fuck’s sake all he wanted was sleep. Derek let out a sigh, shifting himself to pin down the boy’s flailing limbs. “What is wrong with you, I thought you were tired,” he asked. “I aaaaam,” Stiles whined out. “Magic?” Derek asked. Stiles wriggled until Derek released him and he flipped onto his back, hands coming up to pull at his hair as he groaned.

All the sudden Derek was on top of him between his legs, pinning Stiles’ hands by his head and kissing harshly at his neck. “W-wha?” His brain was trying to catch up with what was happening. “Gonna wear you out,” Derek said, nipping lightly at his jaw. Ohhhhh. Smart SourWolf. Stiles went lax, baring his neck to allow more access. Derek practically purred at the act of submission. He traveled down slowly, leaving small marks all the way until he reached his nipple, he bit down gently and licked it while his hand started playing with the other one. He smiled when Stiles moaned, he was always so sensitive.

He slid Stiles’ boxers off and licked at his hip bone. Stiles didn’t like receiving oral for some reason, weird for a teenage boy but it just made him super uncomfortable, Derek had pushed too far once and they agreed to cross that off the list. He had absolutely no problem getting rimmed though thankfully. Derek loved watching Stiles fall apart like that. It was satisfying to see someone so smart and who constantly talked reduced to a stuttering mess.

He thought about it for a moment but decided against it and instead reached into the bedside cabinet for the lube. Stiles hadn’t even noticed this and gasped, eyes flying open when he felt a slick finger press against him. Derek leaned up to kissed him and swallowed Stiles’ moan when he pushed in. He gave him a second before pumping his finger in and out. After a little while, he added another and by the time he added a third, Stiles was fucking himself on his fingers, writhing around underneath him. 

Derek knew Stiles inside and out and knew just where to angle his fingers. Stiles let out a high pitched whine when he pressed against the little bundle of nerves that drove the boy crazy. Something else Derek loved about Stiles, he was LOUD. Sometimes it was an issue considering werewolves can hear anything and the fact that Stiles was horribly impatient and sometimes he didn’t feel like waiting until they got home which would lead to some semi-public sex. They’d nearly been caught in an amusement park closet one time because Stiles just couldn’t keep quiet. Eventually, they had to soundproof their room.

“Wo-ah-oh f-fuck, Wolfy,” Stiles gasped out, grabbing onto Derek’s wrist. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna come,” he said, trying to halt the man’s movements. “That’s the point,” Derek said and pressed his fingers hard inside of him while wrapping his other hand around Stiles’ cock. Stiles arched his back, bearing down on Derek’s fingers and choking out a high moan as he came. He whimpered when Derek licked his stomach clean and continued moving his fingers.

Thankfully, teens, especially Stiles, have a fairly short refractory time. He let out a cry of protest when Derek withdrew his fingers but went silent when Derek shucked off his boxers and slicked himself up. Stiles started whining again, reaching out towards Derek trying to get him to hurry up. Derek chuckled quietly, “calm down, I got you.”

Stiles immediately flipped over onto his stomach, ass up. He groaned when he felt Derek start entering him slowly. Apparently, it was too slow for Stiles’ taste who pushed back hard, impaling himself completely onto Derek’s cock. He cried out loud, head dropping onto his crossed arms. Derek snarled and gripped his hips hard enough that there would surely be bruises the next day. He started moving immediately, pressing Stiles’ upper body down so only his ass was in the air. He pounded into him, yanking his hair to pull his head back, allowing access to his neck which he sunk his teeth into hard. Stiles let out a sob and Derek pressed his body down onto him, making them both lie flat. He pushed Stiles' legs out further and slid his arms up to link hands with Stiles who was reaching out towards the headboard. 

He pounded into him harder and harder and Stiles wailed underneath him. Derek bit down on the spot he had earlier and wrapped a hand around Stiles’ throat, squeezing just enough to cut-off his air supply. Stiles went stiff, jerking forward and gripping the sheets tightly, eyes screwed shut and mouth opened wide in a silent scream. With Stiles clenched around him after a couple more thrusts he came hard. He released his grip on the boy’s throat and he gasped hard, tears on his face.

There was no sound other than heavy panting and tiny whimpers escaping Stiles. Derek nuzzled against his face, breathing in his scent. “You okay, Red?” Derek asked softly. Stiles hummed “mmm-hmm” quietly. Derek pulled out before wrapping his arms around Stiles who rested his head on Derek’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile when he listened to his heartbeat and knew that Stiles was completely asleep. He made a mental note, “Make a Nap-Time Schedule” before letting himself drift off to sleep surrounded by his mate’s scent. 

______________________________________  
Second part suggested by Ollierose11618 the original second part got deleted so now it's different oops

He was dreading going downstairs. 

He was so embarrassed, at that moment he wanted to world to stop existing. He was the one people went to for everything. Stiles had always been very maternal when needed. He was the youngest in the Pack yet he'd become Pack-Mom. Even when he was less than four-years-old on the playground he would watch over the other kids. Sure he would fool around and probably do the most stupid things out of all of them but if another child got hurt, he was the one who dealt with it. 

He was 'Mama' yet he'd acted like a two-year-old and it worried him. He didn't know how the rest of the Pack was going to react at the total 180 he did. He was most concerned about Isaac, who he considered his baby. Despite him being older than Stiles and mated to Cora, they'd had an instant connection and Stiles became his mother figure. Isaac had even given him a gift on Mother's Day. 

He took a deep breath before going down the stairs and into the main library. Of course, Jackson being his usual douche-canoe self, asked, smirking, "sleep well?" He saw Lydia elbow him harshly in the ribs before giving him a wink. 

He felt two arms wrap around him from behind and immediately knew it was Isaac. He had bent down quite a bit so he could rest his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You okay, Mama?" he asked, sounding a little worried. He turned around so he could hug Isaac back, nuzzling against his chest. "I'm okay Izzy, I just... really needed sleep," he said, chuckling. 

"You know you can tell us when you need to take a break, right?" Allison asked. "Yeah, I know. I was just trying to keep going," he said, shrugging before parting with Isaac to be pulled in by Derek. He wrapped his arm around Stiles and turned him to the side, pointing to the wall where a piece of paper hung. It was silent for a moment as Stiles read. "Oh youuuuuu motherfucker," he punched Derek's arm. 

The paper on the wall said:

STILES NAP TIME SCHEDULE


End file.
